


Cuddling

by kallie_larry_forever



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever





	Cuddling

Kellin. Beautiful perfect Kellin. God I love him. I can't get enough of him. I love being around him. He always knows how to make me smile. My beautiful Kelly always gives the best hugs. Pity he isn't actually mine. We both love each other, but in different ways. While I am in love with him, Kellin only has a love for me as his best friend.We have been best friends since we were 8, and I fell for him when we were 19. We are now 21, and he still doesn't know how i feel about him. Oh, and the best part is he has a girlfriend. Kellin and Katelynne have been together for three and a half years.

"Vic...Vic...Vic...Victor." I was broken out of my thoughts by Kellin. He was standing in front of my bed.  
"What's up Kellin?"   
"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"   
I thought about it, "Sure. In the lounge room?"  
He looked kinda nervous, "Actually, I was thinking in my room. It is warmer in there." It is the middle of winter and the heating isn't working.  
I jumped off my bed.   
Kellin looked at me, "You're okay with that?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," I lied.  
He shrugged and we both walked across the hall to his room.  
Kellin laid on his bed, and I sat on the bed as far away from him as I could.  
Kellin rolled his eyes at me, "you can come closer, I wont bite Vic."  
I moved closer to him. Kellin put on the movie, and wrapped his arm around me. This isn't unusual for us, but tonight it seemed different somehow. Kellin was different. I rested my head on his shoulder and Kellin played with my hair. I love this feeling, but hate that it doesn't mean the same thing to him as it does to me. I cuddled up to Kellin and it was almost as if i could hear him smile.  
Half way through the movie, Kellin did something he has never down. He ran his hand up and down my back. I didn't say anything, but i loved it. I loved being with Kellin, but he was acting different different tonight. He was more clingy and affectionate.  
I sat up and leant over him to grab the remote and turn the movie off.   
"What's wrong?"   
" I could ask you the same question Kel."  
He was confused, "what do you mean?"   
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair,"What do I mean? You more affectionate with me then usual. For a moment it actually felt like we were together, but I know that can't happen because you have a bloody girlfriend."   
As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it.  
"Y-you want t-to be with m-me?" Kellin stuttered   
"You never answered my question Kellin."   
He crossed his arms and smirked, "and you didn't answer mine Vic."  
I raised my eyebrows and he sighed, " I don't have a girlfriend Vic. I broke up with her."  
I was so confused, "what why?"  
Kellin brushed the hair out of my face, " because I couldn't stay with her. I fell in love with someone else. You can't be with one person when you love someone else."   
I was speechless. "I love you Vic," he said before kissing me   
I smirked, "for the record I love you too."  
He wrapped his arm around me and out the movie back on. We cuddled and watched movies for the rest of the night before i eventually feel asleep in his bed.


End file.
